Firis
Firis is a powerful demonic creature who originated from the very depths of Erebus. History He was born from the negative energy emitted from the Great Tree during the early days of the creation of Erebus. In the beginning, when Erebus was ruled by the Archon, Firis was banished to the darkest recesses of Erebus as the keeper of darkness. He later left his dark territory after the death of the Archon and attempted to rip out the Great Tree's seed. The Tree defended itself with it's guardians, the Golden Spirits. Firis was imprisoned in the Shadow Abyss. As centuries went by, Firis rested in his prison waiting for a chance to escape; He got that chance when the Great Tree began to die and the world temporarily went into depression. Because the power of the tree was the only thing keeping Firis locked away, it's death made his prison worthless. He escaped his prison and captured the Great Seed which came from the Tree before its death. With the Great Seed, Firis warped Erebus into a dark place and brainwashed it's inhabitants to follow his will. The power that the Great Seed gave Firis made him greedy; he wanted to be a god. He created a weak portal between Erebus and the Human world and was able to convince a few humans of his godliness. The worship that he gained from these weak beings was amazing but he wanted more. After attempting to exit the portal and conquer the world, he was defeated by Solcius who destroys the portal that Firis begins to strengthen. After this defeat, Firis gains an obsession with the Human World. For centuries, he plans to revisit the world but this time, with an army at his side. Before he can carry out his invasion, however, someone invades his world. A rift between Erebus and The Void brought the Ace of Blades to the shadow world. The Ace of Blades proclaimed himself the true ruler and, after a secret duel with Firis, earned the title. The Ace of Blades had formulated a plan to carry out revenge on the Human World after the deaths of his companions. Firis was converted into a figurehead while the Ace of Blades would rule the Dark Realm from behind the scenes. Personality Firis is an incredibly greedy and manipulative creature which is evident from the fact that he would sacrifice anything for power and praise. He has no other motivations in life other than to gain worship from others which, in turn, makes him dependant on other despite the fact that he thinks he needs no one. Firis is also very arrogant and over-confident even to the Ace of Blades which is his master. Overall, Firis is incredibly intelligent and is able to predict the actions of people just by the actions he takes. Strengths & Abilities Firis is a master at fire-based Will abilities. He can spit fountains of lava from his mouth and launch massive fire bursts from his palms. His weapon, a massive blade known as the Devil's Jaws, is also endowed with the Flame Augmentation aswell as the Devil's Eye Augmentation and the Dark Grip Augmentation. Firis has the ability to launch red-colored lightning bolts from his eyes and from the tips of his finger nails and he can grow to immense heights. He is resistant to all fire damage and can even gain strength and health from it. Another factor is his supernatural strength as he can crush the sides of mountains and rip entire forests from the ground. One of his more useful skills is his ability to summon denizens of Erebus to fight by his side. Category:Creatures Category:Hero